Salutary Neglect
by VitaSen
Summary: Naruto was left alone as his twin sister Naomi was trained by his parents Kushina and Minato, leaving him to bask in the darkness. So what should he do? He'll rise up and stir the shinobi world in a maelstrom. Wise Naruto, God-like Naruto. Pairing Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Salutary Neglect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the Naruto-verse, save for potential OCs.**

_It sure is dark in here._ A 6 year old Naruto thought briskly as he stared dully out of his bedroom window towards the rest of Konohagakure no Sato Proper. Drumming his fingers on the windowsill, he sighed as his eyes travelled towards to the Namikaze training grounds below, watching his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki train his twin sister, Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze. _I wonder if there's anything to eat…_ He thought, getting up from his bed and made his way to the fridge when the side door burst open, the sound of laughter permeating the estate. Naruto continued to look bored as he rummaged about the fridge, when the rest of his family came in.

"Good job, Naomi! You'll kick the other genin's butt in no time!" Kushina said ecstatically. Minato smiled and ruffled her orange hair, congratulating her as well.

"Since your birthday is coming up, I'll teach you one of my signature techniques, the Rasengan!" Minato said, watching Naomi's eyes widen in excitement.

"Really, tou-san!?" She started to hop in place, flailing her arms as Minato and Kushina laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes and nabbed a sandwich before closing the fridge. He made his way upstairs until he heard Naomi's voice again, calling out to him.

"Look Naruto-nii, tou-san's teaching me the Rasengan!" She smiled a pleasant smile, while Naruto continued to look bored as he stared at her, disinterested. Her smile lessened a bit.

"Why can't you be more like me, nii-san? Maybe then you'll have some actual friends!" She said, mockingly. All she got was another disinterested stare, which made her shiver a bit. His cold blue eyes stared deep into her own, a silent threat to her being which she ignored. Minato and Kushina, who were watching from the sidelines quickly wrapped their arms around her and spun her around.

"Don't talk to him, musume. He'll never be like you, so don't waste your time." Minato said, whispering but Naruto's sharp ears picked up on it.

"Just… forget about him. Like he doesn't exist, alright Naomi-chan." Kushina offered, which Naomi nodded. Naomi quickly turned her head, but saw that Naruto wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"Yep, just like any other day." Naruto sighed as he bit into his sandwich. He sat on his bed lazily, taking out a sketchbook.

_**Just another day, huh Naru-chan?**_ The voice echoed from inside his head. He smirked, shaking his head.

"That's right, Juu-chan. Or should I say, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?" Lady Kaguya bristled in annoyance.

_**Don't call me that, foolish boy. I told you to refer to me as Ōtsutsuki-sama. **_Naruto chuckled, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"The day I call you that is when you finally come out of my head, ne, _hime-chan?_" Naruto teased, twirling a pencil as he drew in his sketchbook. Kaguya huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

_**You promised not to tease about that, Naru-chan. I'll come out eventually.**_ Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he focused on his drawing.

"When was that again, hime-chan? When I hit 16?" Naruto felt a soft prodding in his mind as Kaguya nodded.

_**Give or take. Until then, I can only send out my chakra from your body until my soul can fully manifest. **_Naruto nodded, putting down his pencil as he finished his sandwich.

"Hai, hai. I remember now." Naruto said, ripping the page out and posting it on an empty spot on the wall. It was a picture of a rabbit with a crown, bouncing about in the outdoors. "I'll try to remember from now on… kaa-chan."

* * *

**[Flashback - a year ago]**

A 5 year old Naruto was playing absentmindedly on a swing set by the park on top of the Hokage Monument as he gazed up at the moon. He fiddled with the seams of his yukata as Minato and Kushina took Naomi out again during the Kyuubi Festival on their birthday - well, Naomi's birthday - leaving Naruto behind at the house. He sighed as he turned his gaze back to the grass, messing about with it with his foot. He sighed and looked at the moon, a feeling of content washed over him. For as long as he could remember, the moon always looked illustrious to him and the prospect of the night excited him. He operated better at night anyway, so much so that his sleep schedule shifted by doing activities at night and sleeping during the day. Which was why his parents forgot him so often… or rather, one of the reasons. He scratched his face as he heard two people sit on the other swings to his left and right.

"Nice night, isn't it Naruto?" A bored Shikamaru Nara asked, dressed in a yukata swaying slowly on the swing back and forth.

"The moon looks big enough to eat!" Akimichi Chouji said in return, dressed in a yukata as well before pulling out a bag of Kyuubi shaped taiyaki and munching on one before passing it to Naruto. He sighed.

"It certainly is… illuminating." He said, passing the bag to Shikamaru who lazily took one.

"You could certainly say that." He said, yawning before nibbling on the taiyaki. The bag was passed back to Choji, who grabbed another. The trio sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the taiyaki, looking over Konoha as the brilliant lights filled the town. Lanterns were strung about decoratively as the people chattered, the other kids playing games at stalls and food being served. All in all, it was a happy mood for the majority of Konoha, save for a few. A rustling from behind snapped the three out of their stupor as a raven haired boy with a crest on his yukata sat in the grass in front of Naruto, propping up one leg for support, not before grabbing a taiyaki from the bag and settling down.

"Another day conquered." Sasuke Uchiha said dejectedly before a shoe came flying out of the bushes and hitting Sasuke square in the head.

"Oh quiet, you. All you did was cry because your kaa-san forgot to buy tomatoes, and now you're acting like you're about to die." Hinata Hyuuga emerged from the bushes, dressed in a kimono as a tick mark twitched on her brow as she retrieved her shoe.

"That still hurts like a bitch, Hinata!" Sasuke yelled before another shoe impressively hit him in the face.

"And you still complain like one, Sasuke!" Sakura Haruno dressed in a pink kimono came out of the bushes this time, earning a glare from Sasuke. She raised her killer intent on Sasuke, making him flinch and stop.

"Good boy." She smirked, before her and Hinata sat on the grass next to Sasuke. Shikamaru smirked as he continued to nibble on his taiyaki and lazily ducked as yet another shoe came flying, only from his side this time.

"Oi! Nara! Why didn't you tell me you wake me at 6 PM like I told you!" Ino Yamanaka stomped towards the group in a regular kimono carrying a picnic basket, her glare trying to burn a hole into Shikamaru's head before he waved her off.

"Troublesome woman…" He murmured and dodged another shoe.

"Ne, settle down, Ino-chan. Shiki's always like that." Chouji intervened, making Ino grumble and blush in embarrassment. Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura parted for Ino so she could lay the picnic blanket over the grass and the basket was placed in the middle. Naruto chuckled in his head, pointing out how a ragtag group of five year olds could do this type of thing like teenagers. Ino pulled out several bentos with a slip of paper with their respected names before passing them out.

"Kaa-san helped me make these, so you better eat them!" Ino threatened, earning various voices of approval. "There's more in here if you're still hungry, Kami's sake, knowing you guys." The septuplet enjoyed the "romantic" moonlit dinner in each other's presence, chatting with one another save for Naruto, who looked at the moon hovering above Konoha. Once finished, he set his chopsticks on top of the bento with a _clack_ and got off the swing.

"Thanks for this, guys." He said, smiling one of his rare smiles. The other 6 smirked, nodding.

"Not a problem, Naruto-nii." Chouji remarked. Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"If there's something bothering you, you can always rely on your imoutos!" Sakura said, smiling. Hinata and Ino nodded and smiled at Naruto too.

"Thanks, again." He turned and left, heading back to the Namikaze estate.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his room and sat on his bed, gazing out the window and at the moon once again. He sighed, and was about to lay down until a beam of light shot across the sky and at Naruto. Eyes widening, he was stunned as he basked in the light, and swore that for a fraction a second, a giant eye appeared over the moon's surface, purple in color with rings surrounding the pupil as tomoe like shapes swirled in the ring's path before blacking out.

Naruto stirred as the darkness was heavy on him, before opening his eyes. His body was partially submerged in shallow water and the room dark, stretching endlessly upwards. His breathing started to quicken as he looked around for an familiar places. Finding none, he almost cried in panic until his eyes landed on a cage not too far away from him. He quickly ran to it, filled with a sense of escape until he reached the bars. A large paper seal was attached to the bars and a glimmering ball of white light was trapped behind that. Curious, Naruto reached to the seal and his fingers brushed it. Quickly, strange markings filled the darkness lining the walls in a brilliant white color, and the bars shimmered before disappearing in a explosion of light. Darkness filled his vision until a figure came into view. It looked to be of a woman's figure, with long white hair and two protrusions on the head before she wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him into a hug.

**Shh… it's alright. I'm here.** The voice cooed to Naruto, who was ensnared in its pleasant tone. Slowly drifting to sleep, he snuggled deeper into her warmth.

"Kaa-chan…" He murmured, making the woman's eyes widen a bit in surprise, before pressing Naruto deeper into her embrace. She laid her chin on top of his head and rubbed his back, before standing and turning around with Naruto still in her arms, going deeper into the abyss.

**AN: Taking a break from New Beginnings to work on this piece. **


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: This is a continuation of the flashback from the first chapter and I aged up Naruto by a year so it'll be more… believable.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character in the Naruto-verse. Just the OCs.**

Naruto woke up in his room in a cold sweat, the sun's rays beaming down on him from his window. He took a panicked breath in before looking about the room before realizing he was in bed. His body shivered when he thought back to the room with the odd symbols and the mysterious lady. Shaking his head, he left his room and closed the door quietly, so as to not attract attention and headed to the bathroom. Glancing lazily at the clock, it read 8:23 AM as he flicked his eyes to the mirror.

Naruto jumped in surprise as he saw the same eye on the moon on his own two eyes. Curious, he leaned closer to the mirror and inspected it, moving his eyes around.

_What the hell is wrong with my eyes?_ Naruto thought, using a finger to pull his bottom eyelid down. It looked intimidating, with the royal purple coloring, not to mention the black rings and the occasional swirl of the 3 tomoe in each ring. It honestly scared him a bit.

_**Did you appreciate my gift, Naruto-kun?**_ A female voice echoed from his head, and Naruto jumped in surprise again. The voice giggled pleasantly in amusement.

"Who're you? And where are you!?" Naruto said aloud until he felt a sharp pain in his head. He crouched and clenched his head with both hands, wincing in pain.

_**Don't be so loud, idiot. Just use your thoughts to communicate with me. **_Naruto could visualize the voice crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in annoyance. _**Better yet, I'll talk to you face to face. Just stay still.**_ Naruto felt a pulling sensation before he blacked out once again.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a lush forest with flora growing around him as he started to get up. The sky was bright as the sun hovered overhead with clouds lazily crawling across it as the sounds of crashing waves filled his ears not too far away. A rabbit appeared out of the foliage and stood on its hind legs, seemingly to greet him as its nose twitched. Blinking, Naruto tentatively reached out to touch it. The rabbit didn't move as Naruto started to pet the rabbit on the head and felt an unknown tension in his heart ease slightly. The rabbit pressed into his palm before coiling itself around his arm as it made its way to Naruto, trying to get all of Naruto's touch. Naruto smiled softly as a grin stained his face and continued to watch the fluffy rabbit sit on his lap.

A rustling from the bushes around him diverted his attention as more rabbits hopped out towards Naruto. Eyes wide, Naruto watched in awe as a horde of bunnies came into view and picked him up, acting as a means of transport and moving him deeper into the forest. Naruto giggled in joy at the softness of the rabbits as they eventually came across a clearing. Naruto noticed a lady with two protrusions from her head as her long white hair spilled over her back and across the grass. She was dressed in a silky white kimono with red colored cuffs and tomoe shapes above it. Much to Naruto's amusement, her gracefulness was broken when he noticed that she was prodding a rabbit in the face with a carrot.

"Cmon… eat the damn thing already!" She whined in frustration, her prodding becoming more quickly. The rabbit just wiggled his nose as it was assaulted by a blurring carrot. Reaching the pinnacle of her frustration, she threw the carrot at the rabbit, before the ball of fluff exploded into smoke.

"." Was her facial expression_**[AN/ Can't really describe it without looking like a sack of potatoes.] **_and Naruto giggled, catching her attention. Her face went through a range of emotions until it settled on a blush as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"You didn't see anything." She said sternly, closing the distance between her and the fluffy horde, which dispelled as soon as she picked Naruto up. She narrowed her eyes at him as she held him up by the armpits. Naruto got a better look at her face, as her oval shaped eyebrows, pupil less eyes and rose colored lips made her look mysterious to him.

Naruto smiled and moved a hand to her nose, giving it a light squeeze.

"Honk."

Kaguya could only smile at the little boy's antics and scrunched her face.

"Someone's being a little silly, aren't you?" She said, teasingly. Naruto could only bloat his face, making an (:I) expression before Kaguya hugged him. Naruto was hit by the familiar scent from before and instinctively snuggled deeper into the fabric, murmuring.

"Kaa-chan…" He said quietly, before snapping his head back in embarrassment. Kaguya stared at the boy, her eyes wide before her eyes lidded a bit.

"It's ok, Naru-chan. I'll be your kaa-chan…" She said quietly, her eyes moist as the two silently embraced. The two stood there in each other's embrace until Naruto wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes and looked at Kaguya, who smiled and ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"I don't even know you and yet I feel safe around you…" He trailed off, looking away from her eyes. Kaguya smiled and continued to stroke his hair.

"It's alright, Naru-chan… my sochi." She said lovingly. Naruto didn't say anything in an effort to keep his emotions from running astray as Kaguya set him down.

"My name's Kaguya Ootsutsuki, The Rabbit Goddess." She said as Naruto looked up at her in awe. "I am the one who gave you those eyes." She said, snapping a mirror out of thin air and put it to Naruto's face. The tomoe spun slowly in the ring's path as he got a good look at it again. Kaguya pulled the mirror away and laid on her side, patting the grass beside her.

"We need to talk, sochi." She said, summoning pillows for their heads to rest on. Naruto fell onto the grass with an audible _POMF_.

"What are we going to do on the bed (of grass)?"

**[AN: You get a cookie and an imouto if you get the reference.]**

* * *

Having told her entire backstory to Naruto, Naruto was stunned by how old Lady Kaguya was and gave her a hug from time to time, "Because she's a big softie." Naruto said, earning him a carrot to the head.

Needless to say, he was attentive when she got to describing the ocular powers she gave to Naruto.

"I gave you the **Rinnegan**, the most powerful of **doujutsu** known to the shinobi world currently. However, yours is a more flexible one." Kaguya said, donning a school teacher outfit and a pair of secretary glasses at one point. A blackboard also appeared during her presentation with a stick of chalk. Kaguya drew the Rinnegan on the board to help explain it easier to Naruto, who was seated behind a desk.

"Now, what do I mean flexible? Simply, it means that you can evolve your Rinnegan and set levels for each doujutsu power." She pushed the glasses back up her nose before drawing 3 other circles underneath the Rinnegan. In one, she drew 3 tomoe in a ring, in the next she colored it lightly with the white chalk and the last one was left blank, until she drew an odd seal on it.

Pointing to the first circle, she explained the powers of the **Sharingan** and drew another circle underneath, with a different design. Explaining that it was the **Mangekyo Sharingan**, she drew yet another circle underneath it with a small addition to the Mangekyo Sharingan, and described the effects of the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. Naruto sat dumbly during the whole presentation but didn't say anything, letting her finish before he bombarded her with questions.

Moving onto the second circle, she described the effects of the **Byakugan** and drew a second circle underneath it. This one had three rose shaped flower petals in it.

"This is the evolved version of the Byakugan, the **Piasu Byakugan (Piercing Byakugan)**. This version lets you see blood flow and bodily functions such as heat production down to how many tears the person's eye is making. The Piasu Byakugan also grants ocular powers, like the Mangekyo Sharingan. It allows the user to summon **Suijin**, the God of Water with his lance and shield. The user also gets an alternate version of Susanoo called **Hachiman**. At most, the difference will be the color scheme and instead of being a giant construct like Suijin, it'll envelop the body in wrathful chakra for close quarter combat, granting large amounts of strength. Finally, the last ability granted is **Ooh Oyamatsumi**, a combination of Suijin and Hachiman. Since the Gentle Fist was derived from the fluidity of Suijin's attacks and the powerful strikes from Hachiman, Ooh Oyamatsumi stacks Hachiman's strength and Suijin's speed, as well as an additional effect of healing the user during their frenzy." Kaguya finally paused, letting it all sink into Naruto's mind, which he totally didn't get but didn't say anything. Drawing a third circle underneath that, she drew the same design only the pupil was half white and half black.

"Like the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the **Eternal Piasu Byakugan** lets the user prone to drawbacks from using the Piasu Byakugan. Blindness won't be a problem and attacks are boosted. Physical defensive attributes are added and an **Aegis** is granted to those who unlock the third stage and the ability to nullify elemental attacks. Now, when I said it was flexible, it means that you can use a level 2 sharingan in tandem with the Piasu Byakugan, or a plain byakugan with an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Finally, the third circle with the seal drawn on it came into play. She waved her hand over to Naruto, who slowly got up and made his way to the third circle.

"Now, what are the five basic elements, Naru-chan?" Naruto put a finger to his chin and adopted a thinking face.

"Uh… Wind, Water, Earth, Fire and Lightning?" Kaguya patted Naruto on the head.

"Good! And the many sub-elements to come with it will be under the Rinnegan's mercy." Kaguya said, cackling. Naruto waited patiently until she calmed down to continue her presentation. "But what's the one thing that people could never control. What two elements happen everyday, but no person can hope to bend its will?" Kaguya prodded Naruto, who thought for a good 5 minutes before his eyes widened drastically.

"Light and Dark!" He exclaimed, to Kaguya's delight.

"Exactly! This seal will show you how much of an affinity you have to Light and Dark elements." She said, proudly, to see a confused look.

"But, if no one can control it, what makes you think I can?" He asked. Kaguya stuck her outer lip out.

"A good question, Naru-pi." _Naru-pi? What…_ "But, do you know who I am?" She asked, leaning into Naruto's personal space.

"...Kaguya kaa-chan?" He said innocently, tilting his head. Kaguya stumbled as she tried to hold all of her willpower to not glomp Naruto and squeal "Kawaii!" Clearing her throat and waving her hand to her face to shoo away the blush, she shook her head.

"I'm a goddess, Naru-chan! Do you doubt my ability?" She asked, a ghoulish face gracing her features. Naruto wisely shook his head vigorously. "Good sochi! Now, place your hand on the seal and think good and bad thoughts." She walked a bit away, giving Naruto space. Closing his eyes, Naruto thought about the pains of being neglected and it filled his body as he shook. Suddenly switching, he thought of the potential of a better day despite the pain and a determined crossed his face. The thoughts of his kaa-chan, Kaguya, made him smile and feel warm inside. After a few more minutes, he pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. Kaguya approached and gasped at the result. One half was completely black, as it seemed to pull Kaguya into an abyss while the other side was completely white, blindingly so as it seemed like staring into the sun. The circle slowly oscillated until it became quicker and quicker until it stopped abruptly. A small circle of white appeared in the black and vice-versa, resembling the **Yin-Yang **symbol. Kaguya quickly crouched and spun Naruto around, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Sochi… you're going to do great things and be a great thing to the world." She said, her eyes travelling across his face. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She wrapped him in her embrace shortly before standing back up, with Naruto piggybacking on her.

"Now let's go."

"Go where, kaa-chan?" Naruto said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"We're going to start training, Naru-chan."

[lb]

A 20 year old Naruto stood before Kaguya, dressed in a garb similar to Kaguya, only instead of red seems it was orange. Naruto was drenched in sweat and panted as he bowed low to his mother.

"Thanks you for everything, Kaguya kaa-chan." He smiled before fainting, falling backwards. Kaguya smirked as she laid down next to her sochi, stroking his kissed him on the forehead and lifted him to a King sized bed that she summoned. Sighing, she got on the bed and laid next to Naruto and deflated to relax, snuggling into Naruto's chest.

Naruto however, woke up in a different place. More specifically, a bathroom. Naruto's eyes reverted back to their dark blue color and he sighed, cracking his back.

"_When you return back to the real world, only ten minutes would've passed. For every minute out there, two years will pass here, alright Naru-chan? So don't be surprised when you wake back up as a seven year old." Kaguya waggled her finger at Naruto, who nodded._

"_What about my body here?" He asked, before Kaguya smirked. _

"_Don't worry, sochi. It'll be fine. Anytime you return to your mindscape, you'll wake up in the body here so no worries. I'll just be using it as a snuggle buddy since the body will be sleeping until you return." Kaguya said, smiling. Naruto shook his head, smiling at his mother's antics. "Besides, my soul will manifest outside of your body so I'll be able to hold you for real, ok Naru-pi? If you train so your body can accommodate the physical strength as your 20 year old self here, I'll be able to come out sooner." She winked. Naruto nodded and hugged Kaguya one last time._

"_Thanks again, kaa-chan."_

"Welp, 13 years to go." Naruto stretched his body as his sister Naomi pounded on the door screaming for him to get out already.

**[AN: Pumped this out right after finishing the first chapter, so it'll be poo-poo at the time being. Make sure to review, it gives me cookie power to write more!]**


	3. Omake: Tale Of Neglect

**Omake: The Tale of Neglect**

**[AN: This is just filler for what Minato and Kushina did to Naruto. Acts as a chapter to fill in the blanks since many of you ask on what happened. I do not own any characters in the Naruto-verse save for a few OCs.]**

Having a twin sucks. Having a twin that's your parents favorite sucks more. Having a twin that your parents love more and being left in the dust sucks donkey doody. Especially at a young age, where your tou-san and kaa-san are still trying to come to grips with what you and your twin want and not screw it up.

I never had to go through that though, so fortunately and unfortunately, lucky me. I've seen the looks Minato and Kushina give me, like I'm the biggest mistake of their lives. But, you win some and you lose some, right?

Anyway, let's get things out of the way first. My name is Naruto. Just Naruto. Not Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, just Naruto. I'm the twin brother of my sister Naomi, who's also the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I don't call my parents with the honorifics, because they don't deserve any honor from me, so why bother.

This is a recalling about how I was neglected by my family in my first decade of living. And no, telling you my specific age doesn't matter. Because it's a recalling of an event in the past, so it means little if I tell you I'm 7 or 11 when I'm telling you these accounts. But let's get to business, shall we?

See, it all started when Naomi decided to use the family as a catalyst to get what she wanted. A new toy, a place to eat, yadda yadda. Minato and Kushina would follow her by the nose and try to make her happy. She even got the limited Shinobi Man figurine that I've been aiming for at the store, and she just waltzes up to the clerk and asks for it! For free! And she got it! ...for free!

Meanwhile, I've been around and about, doing my own thing with my buddies. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino (the two are away on a mixed clan gathering, since the two clans are close friends. Flea removal and that stuff for the Inuzuka's nin dogs and what not.) Of course, Naomi and the other two don't know since they don't make the space to care. I don't know if they have the capacity to care, who knows.

Anyway, we were at this place called Ichiraku Ramen. The place is pretty good and I know the people there, Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee are good people and they have good company. We were on a rare family outing, when the mom and pops take notice of me from time to time when they forgot about me again when Minato ordered for the three of them. Teuchi-jiji didn't say anything as he placed my favorite ramen combo before me, dubbed the Swirling Fury Ramen. Loaded with spices and hot sauce, not to mention the extra pieces of naruto in it. Ironic, no?

Anyway, Kushina gasped when she saw the item on the menu and thought it was a tribute to her, being from the land of Uzu and having a title similar to the namesake. I rolled my eyes as she pointed it out to Naomi and Minato, whilst Teuchi and Ayame glanced at each other worriedly. Their eyes soon met mine but I reassured them with my eyes and they sighed.

But Kushina just wouldn't. Shut. Up. It was like listening to an old washing machine during its spin cycle. Rattly and obnoxious as heck, she continued to brag about it to Naomi and Minato, who were having a jolly ol' time. Having quite enough, I got up and moved from the stool to a booth a bit away from them. Naomi noticed the creaking sounds of me getting up and made her way to my booth, leaving Minato and Kushina engrossed in their conversation.

"So, Naruto-teme. You're still the loser you are when you were born." Naomi said haughtily. I rolled my eyes, looking disinterested. I didn't respond, making her try harder to rouse a sound out of me.

"Oi, speak to me when addressed, baka!" She leaned in to try to intimidate me by getting into my personal space… or tried to. It's pretty hard when you're across somebody and a table's in your way. Not to mention that Naomi was pretty short, so that only lessened the effect. I continued to eat my ramen and I could see from the corner of my eye that she was getting frustrated. In a fit of anger, she launched my bowl across the room and it smashed into pieces, strands of ramen all over the place. Don't even ask about the broth.

Minato and Kushina immediately rushed over to see what was the commotion and Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee peered from behind.

"What's going on, are you alright?" Minato asked. I noticed that Minato and Kushina didn't spare a glance my way. Naomi immediately worked her charm, faking a bruise and moistening her eyes.

"Naruto tried to pour the broth on me so I had to hit it away!" She said, her voice breaking to keep up the act. Finally, the two noticed me with a hate filled glare. Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee could only look on from the sidelines, afraid to do anything. Not that I blame them.

You try fighting a pair of S-class shinobi with a mop and a wooden fence for a shield and get back to me on that.

"You insolent, little brat!" Minato had all but shouted, red in the face. Kushina wormed her way in, picking me up by the hem of my shirt.

"Why can't you be a good kid for once?! All I hear are complaints from Naomi and they're all about you!" She shouted in my face. And, being a toddler with your parents practically yelling 'bloody murder' on you, it's pretty scary. I looked around, confused and almost crying as Minato and Kushina continued their verbal assault on me. Naomi could only sneer with malice as my own parents shook me emotionally. Soon, they got tired of yelling at me and picked up Naomi.

"Come on Kushina, let's go home. It's obvious that Naruto doesn't know how to be a good child." Kushina turned to pay Teuchi-jiji with a few bills.

"Sorry about that, Ichiraku-san. That idiot…_boy_ is always causing trouble. It's like he doesn't want to be loved!" She exclaimed. She then turned her eyes to me.

"Don't come home until you learn to behave!" She bellowed, leaving me alone with Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee as they left for the house. I could only stare in shock and fear as Ayame-nee picked me up and hugged me on the floor. I started to bawl.

* * *

I didn't go home that night. Or the next day. Or the next few days. Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee had to take care of me during those days when I started to cry at random times. Heck, his wife, Kurami-baa even threatened to place a ban on them but Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee managed to calm her down, saying they'll lose money and lose their home. I overheard this and instead of anger, I felt shame. Shame that I'm a burden to them for them to have to protect me from my own family.

As a way to combat my burden, I asked Teuchi-jiji to teach me how to make ramen, which he gladly took upon to continue his legacy in the craft. Still learning to this day and making different combinations are hard enough.

Now, let's get this out of the way. Minato and Kushina would never hit a child, they're "good" people in that sense. A child abuser will get shot down in the Court of the Daimyo faster than you can say _**Henge**_, Hokage or not.

When I returned, which was about 5 days afterwards, since learning from Teuchi-jiji is fun, they didn't notice. Save for Naomi, who continued to throttle me into the bad light, which made Kushina and Minato retaliate by locking me in my room or not giving me dinner. Stupid for them,. they don't know I could just sneak out of the window. Well, for a while.

Minato found out and had the window locked from the other side and placed an alarm seal by the door so whenever I leave the room they know that I'm outside, and likewise when I go back in.

After that, they ended up slowly erasing me from their lives. The pictures of all four of us were replaced with newer, updated versions without me in it. My drawings and toys were burned. Even my plate to eat with was thrown out. And I have to stay with them, otherwise Minato would get suspicious with me sleeping over and convince the parents that I'm just trouble when I walked in.

During my time learning ramen making with Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee (Kurami-baa is the manager and orders the ingredients.), I met my ragtag friends. Each of them has a lasting impression when they first came to the stands. Kiba came with his mom Tsume and sister Hana. Him and Akamaru, his nin dog, tried to nab some meat from the grilling station by the counter, which earned him a hard bopping with a metal ladle. Ayame-nee loved that ladle, and Kiba's head put a dent in it. Shino came with his parents and ate the ramen with his insect horde, making Ayame shriek and faint. Shikamaru came with Chouji, who slurped up a XXL bowl size serving of Miso, Beef, Pork and Shrimp Ramen while Shikamaru, who didn't get any sleep that day fell asleep in the bowl. Sasuke came with Ino and Sakura who were talking about beauty tips. He looked lost so I chatted with him a bit. He ended up laughing so loud after I told him a joke that Sakura elbowed him in the gut while Ino slapped him. Feeling bad, I bought a bag of tomatoes and gave it to his brother Itachi as an apology.

Hinata was the most interesting to me, however. She shied away from me when I tried to make conversation with her, blushing and fiddling with her fingers. I assumed she was a shy and timid girl, but that turned out false. While she was eating a team of genin had arrived earlier and got rowdy, elbowing her in the side. She stopped eating for a minute before she slammed her chopsticks on the table with an audible _CRACK_. I think the chopsticks split in the middle. Length wise too.

She ended up grabbing two of them with her hands and biting the hem of the shirt of the third one and threw them out of the stand and beat them up. Truly, it was like watching a butcher stab, roast and slice up a pig. Or rather three, since the team of genin suffered from cuts, Juuken strikes and ended up as a smoking pile on the street. She was ferocious!

She came back after the scuffle and wiped the blood off with a moist towelette and looked at me hard.

"You didn't see anything." I nodded stiffly as Hinata paid the tip. When I asked Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee, who were in the stock room bringing out more ingredients, Teuchi-jiji just laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that, Naruto. The Blood Princess has just been reincarnated, that's all." I looked at him confused before turning away slowly. They came back the next week and the 9 of us became quick friends. I told Minato and Kushina that I got a job so they wouldn't get suspicious, not that they would really care.

So, that's about it I suppose. I got yelled at by my parents, practically disowned, really. Seals were placed in my room, I was taken in by Teuchi-jiji, learned how to make ramen, met some people and made friends with them and the rest is history.


	4. Chapter 3

**[AN: Here we go for the 3rd chapter!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Naruto-verse, only the OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto cracked his back as he stood up from his bed. Grunting, he put on his shoes and used his Mokuton to bend the wood from his room outwards, allowing a hole to appear. Stepping out, he leaped from the hole to the ground before sealing the hole back. Looking around, he decided to go train.

_Say, kaa-chan. How am I doing on training? _Naruto thought as he entered a brush of woods into an open field. Also known as Training Ground 47, The Forest of Death, Naruto continued to stroll on through.

_**You're doing ok for now, Naru-chan.**_ Kaguya said, examining Naruto's soul body. _**I'd say at the rate you're training at, when you become 16, I'll be able to manifest fully into the real world.**_ She said as she spoon fed Naruto's soul body with some chunky carrot soup. Naruto shook his head as he mentally saw Kaguya wipe the dribble that managed to spill over his soul self's mouth.

_Why do you keep feeding my soul? It's not going to give me any benefit, kaa-chan._ Naruto thought, making Kaguya pout and cross her arms.

_**I'm training for the day that I come out so I can feed you.**_ She responded, blushing a bit.

_Aww, kaa-chan. That's sweet._ Naruto teased, smiling. Kaguya didn't respond as he continued to make his way through the forest. The animals around him started to trail behind him, communicating to each other with a variety of sounds. This started to happen when Naruto first came to the forest. The animals attacked him on instinct but were all put down in their place. Needless to say, the acknowledged Naruto as their undisputed master. He also gives very good backrubs and belly scratches. Soon, Naruto reached a clearing in the forest. A very wide area of wooden and stone training dummies stood amongst it as kunai and shuriken chipped the material. He could already hear a voice from the center as the figure bounced around the dummies. The only defining feature that he could make out was a purple pineapple shaped hairstyle and a tan trench coat.

Clearing his throat, the figure stopped and looked at Naruto, smiling.

"Oi, gaki! What took you so long? I've been preparing myself when we finally spar again!" The figure said. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Anko, the dango fanatic and former student of Orochimaru, the Hebi Sannin.

"Oh, you know. Naomi tried to talk me down and Minato and Kushina tried to ignore me. You know, the usual." Naruto said, nonchalant. Anko nodded, brushing off the wood shavings from her kunai.

"So, are you ready, gaki?" Anko said, getting into her stance. Naruto rolled his eyes, before vanishing in a stream of blue light.

"I already beat you without using my power, unless you want me to bring it to the table?" He said, confidence filling his voice. Anko just scoffed, throwing her arms forward as if waving something away.

"Do what you want, I'll have my victory this time!" She said before getting into her stance. "On three."

"One." Naruto rolled his shoulders and leg joints out with an audible pop.

"Two." Anko spun the kunai by the ring, making it look like a blurred disk.

"Three!" Anko vanished in a **Body Flicker** before reappearing behind Naruto, who didn't move. With one arm cocked back with a kunai and another stretched out, she struck. Naruto dodged by moving backwards, bumping into her chest as grabbed the arm with the kunai and threw her over him. She spun as she landed on the grass and melted into the dirt.

Anko burrowed her way towards Naruto who jumped as soon as he felt the earth beneath him feel lighter. High in the air, Naruto enhanced the gravity on his body and he rocketed toward his previous spot, his legs smashing the dirt where Anko previously was into large chunks. Quickly, he shot out three shuriken behind him where Anko had to **Kawarimi** out of harm's way.

Dropping the ranged aspect, Anko appeared before him already with her fist moving fast into his face. Naruto parried by pushing her arm out of the way as the two exchanged a flurry of strikes. Naruto chipped her sides as he twisted and curved his fists into what looked like a piece of orange rubber whipping her. Anko grit her teeth as she put her arms in front of her face to block, only to have it shattered by Naruto's small fist worming his way underneath it.

The two finally separated as Anko panted, compared to Naruto who was sweating a bit.

"Get ready, Anko-nee. I'll show you what I can do." Naruto said as he disappeared in another beam of blue light. Naruto reappeared far away from her as his hands glowed. In his hands was a double-headed staff with a blue orb at each end, decorated with a gold regal design. In front, was a glowing ball of white light with white rings. Anko can only watch in awe as he used his **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to summon nine other Narutos who threw three kunai each.

"**Kunai Multiplication Jutsu!**" The nine voices shouted as thirty kunai became three hundred. Quickly dispelling all nine, he struck his double headed staff diagonally in the air.

"**Reflection!**" For a brief moment, a large blue rhombus appeared vertically attached by gold brackets and white wings flourished before disappearing, as a beam of light shot out of the staff. It quickly bounced in between all three hundred kunai before striking Anko at the speed of light, all three hundred beams of light. Unable to move, Anko was struck by the most painful attack she ever felt before Naruto teleported in light again, an audible _tingle_ sound, like wind chimes knocking against each other. Naruto reappeared before her as he grabbed the middle of the staff and slammed it down, the orbs changing from light blue to a dark red.

"**Apocalypse!**" He shouted. A purple vortex appeared above and beneath Anko, coming up to her knees as she was now bathed by purple darkness filling the space. Like a typhoon of Light and Dark, the light beams and dark energy exploded into a violent display of black and white. Naruto stowed the staff away as the ball of light vanished, revealing a fairly beaten down Anko.

"I held back, Anko-nee." Naruto said, smugly as he smiled at the dazed Anko. She was smoking slightly as she slowly got up, her clothes charred.

"...**Holy shit, gaki!**" She shouted as she wiggled her body like a wet dog trying to dry off. Magically, the charred clothes returned to their previous condition.

"What the hell was that!?" She waved her arms up and down, frantic. Naruto chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was my light and dark abilities. I didn't use my full power though. I'd say about 3% of power was put into the attack." He said, making Anko freeze before collapsing.

"Th...three per...cent…" Anko said quietly, her eyes became spirals as she fainted. Apparently, Naruto's attack was super effective. Naruto sighed as he put a hand to his forehead. Naruto put two fingers to his mouth as he whistled loudly. Not a second later, a large tiger came out of the nearby brush.

"Rawr." The tiger barked at Naruto. It laid on its belly as it sat on the grass, sphinx like. Naruto sat beside it and scratched its head, especially reaching behind its ears. The tiger purred as it leaned into Naruto's palm, its ears flicking occasionally.

"Rawr, rawr rawr." It purred, lowering its head to the grass.

"Rawr rawr rawr to you too." Naruto teased. After a few minutes, Naruto stopped scratching its head, much to the tiger's chagrin.

"Take Anko to the hut nearby. Kurenai will be there, so just walk inside, okay?" The tiger nodded, before wrapping its body around Naruto.

"Rawr." It said, before nuzzling his side. Naruto smiled and hugged its head, petting it. Naruto broke off the hug and the tiger started to make its way to the hut.

_**D'aww, I want a cuddly tiger too!**_ Kaguya made her presence known again, stamping her foot lightly in envy. Naruto chuckled, before the same tiger was conjured into his mindscape, to Kaguya's glee. Kaguya glomped the tiger as the two rolled around in a hugging battle. It looked like Kaguya was winning as she wrapped her legs around the tiger's body before laying down on it. She drooled in joy as she put her cheek between the tiger's ears.

_**Hue hue hue hue hue.**_ Kaguya murmured on as she hugged the tiger's underbelly. The tiger can only "Rawr" at the sudden contact before pronking his way in a random direction.

"Kami damn it, kaa-chan." Naruto said, before vanishing in a shimmering light.

* * *

Naomi was outside the Namikaze Estate, being tutored by her parents, Minato and Kushina. She struck the straw training dummy with a fist to the head before doing a roundhouse kick to the body, shredding the straw just a bit. Kushina gave a holler as Minato clapped at her display.

"Way to go, Na-chan!" Kushina smiled, picking up Naomi in a tight hug. Minato chuckled as he saw Naomi squirm under Kushina's bone crushing embrace.

"Maa, maa Kushi-chan, you're crushing Naomi." Minato lightly chided her as she looked at Naomi's blue face. Quickly, she let go and dropped Naomi onto the ground. Naomi grumbled, dusting her skirt off as she got back up. Meanwhile, Minato and Kushina were talking amongst themselves.

"She's got the katas down and her striking power are good for a girl her age. I think I should teach her _that_." Minato whispered as Kushina nodded.

"It'll help her in her defense and offensive areas and give her an edge in battle. I should teach her some Kenjutsu too just to be safe." Kushina added as Naomi got back to attacking the straw dummy. "I got just the weapon too!"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "The Uzu Manifest Weapon System?" He implored. Kushina could only nod excitedly. "Now now, I think it might be too early for her to learn that. Given that it's too big for her." Kushina nodded again.

"Well, I learned it from Mito-baachan when I was her age. I remember when I got the jitters when I got it too." She said, idly scratching her arms.

"Jitters? This is new, Kushi-chan." Minato said. Kushina could only fold her arms.

"It's said that the true wielder of the Uzu Manifest Weapon System will awaken its true form. As you know, it's in its unawakened form, a plain looking katana with a spiral on the handle. But when it awakens, it'll merge with the body and the true heir can summon any weapon at their disposal, hence, Manifest Weapon System." Kushina concluded. Minato could only nod slowly. "That said, the person that isn't the true heir will get an injury when they touch the spiral, ranging from a light shocking feeling, like I did, to potentially death if their deeds are with ill intent. Being young, I was innocent so it gave me a light shock." She finally concluded. Minato nodded, taking a minute to absorb the information.

"...wanna see if Naomi can use it?" He said offhandedly. Kushina adopted a thinking expression before nodding.

"Sure, let me get it." She made her way into the house as Naomi finished beating down the straw target. Minato approached and placed a hand on her shoulder, congratulating her.

"Since you've been doing so well, I'll teach you my signature technique, Naomi. The **Rasengan!**" Minato grinned as Naomi's eyes sparkled.

"Really tou-chan!?" Minato nodded and Naomi squealed in glee at the news. The auburn hair girl could explode at any moment at the prospect of learning a high powered ninjutsu when Kushina came back out with a long object wrapped in a black cloth adorned with gold designs and a gold spiral in the middle.

"Ta-da! Here it is!" Kushina said, carefully unwrapping the sword. She left the cloth on the sheath as she held it there and slowly moved it to Naomi. "Consider this my early birthday present to you, musume." Kushina smiled as Naomi's eyes gained an impossible gleam. "Just make sure to touch this spiral symbol on the handle, Na-chan."

Slowly, Naomi took the sword by the sheath and used her other hand to grab the spiral.

What was expected turned out to be wrong as the sword glowed blue and sparks of electricity crackled around the sword, acting as a barrier. Naomi shrieked in pain so loudly, the nearby birds flew away. Minato and Kushina didn't bother taking a second to wrap their heads around the sight before them as they dashed towards Naomi, trying to wrench the sword away from her. Minato got shocked by a stray strand of electricity while Kushina faired a little better. Thanks to her Uzumaki blood, she withstood most of the pain and managed to pull it away. Naomi fell to the ground and Minato scrambled to pick her up, cradling her body in his arms.

"This can't be happening…" Kushina said, finally taking things into account. She stared at the sword in a mix of fear and curiosity. The intensity of the light show before frightened her but made her question who the heir could possibly be. Deciding to test it herself, she grabbed the handle of the sword.

An even bigger dome of lightning erupted from the hilt as it wrapped Kushina in its vortex of blue lightning. She didn't even last five seconds as she fainted, her hand unwrapping from the handle and twitching on the ground. Minato couldn't react any faster since Naomi was in her arms and he could only watch in silent horror, fearing for his wife's life as she crumpled onto the floor. Taking into precaution to what happened, he summoned two clones. One to carry Kushina and the other to wrap the katana back into its cloth and dashed into the house to administer aid.

**[AN: Yes, I will be using some skills from a specific tree story. A cookie to you if you get it.]**


End file.
